


In This Together

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kurapika is the best character in HXH I have no idea why I keep writing stories like this, action... sort of, drabble type thing, hurt and comfort... sort of, trying to get over a weird "funk" I've been in recently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Facing certain death in a fight against Chrollo, Kurapika is rescued by his friends. An extremely short one shot.





	In This Together

Kurapika hit the ground with a slam, blood splattering out of his mouth as the force of the impact reverberated throughout his whole body. 

His opponent, the infamous Chrollo, merely starred at him, coldly asking, “What were you saying about avenging the Kurta?” Kurapika tried to rise, but his arms quickly gave out, causing another blood filled cough to escape his lungs. 

The last of the Kurta knew that he could no longer fight, and so, he made ready to meet the rest of his clan in the afterlife. As the leader of the troupe approached him to land the finishing blow, he was stopped by a sudden flash of lightening, as the form of Killua, enveloped in thunder struck the tall man, causing him to stumble in the opposite direction. 

As the troupe leader tried to recover, a voice shouted behind him saying, “Show me rock!” With those words, a massive flash of orange light filled the canyon, managing to topple Chrollo over. 

“Grab him and let's get out of here!” Killua said, looking to an unseen actor behind Kurapika. With those words, Kurapika felt someone grab him and quickly drag him along the ground, while Gon and Killua ran towards him. 

Kurapika shifted to try and see who was holding onto him, only to cough up more blood, causing the familiar voice of Leorio to say, “easy now, you don't look to good.” Just as he finished saying that, Kurapika was thrown into the back of a car, and Gon and Killua ran into the back seat while Leorio frantically relocated to the driver's seat. As the car began to move, Kurapika saw Chrollo rise to his feet as they sped away from him. 

“Wha-what are you doing here?” Kurapika said weakly. 

“Saving you,” Leorio said.

“We heard you went to go fight Chrollo all on your own, what were you thinking?” Killua chimed in.

“I heard he would be here, I thought... I just thought that I had to act now or it'd be too late,” Kurapika responded. 

“You really should've told us about it so we could work together, you fool,” Killua said.

“Look, this isn't your fight, it's mine. There's no need to drag all of you into this.”

There was a brief silence until Gon chimed in, “Kurapika, you know that's not true. We said we'd all help you, and we will.” 

“Gon, I...” the Kurta tried to say before coughing once again.

“He's right, we're all in this together,” Leorio added.

“Next time that snake pokes his head out again, we'll all take him on together!” Killua said, electricity briefly sparking around him as he spoke. 

“I... I... thank you so much...” Kurapika said before going unconscious. His last thoughts before drifting off were of how grateful he was for his friends, and how sure he was that they could overcome anything together.


End file.
